i'm such a whach job
by Coldsucidalkiller
Summary: A young anime obsessed idiot and her best friend get dragged into the world of Inuyasha, but before Kagome. What on earth are they to do? The can't even speak Japanese, let alone live with out a shower and bacon to eat! Rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I only ask one thing! DONT JUDGE ME! I know my weird obsession with Toga is odd but really. He's like Sesshomaru, but better cuz he's funny!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! ONLY MY OCS! IF I DID OWN INUYASHA WELL LETS JUST SAY YOU WOULD NEVER SEE ME AGAIN!**

I giggled at my best friend Alice. She had come over here under the impression that we were watching Lord of the Rings, but I just couldn't handle the fact that Inuyasha was playing, and I couldn't watch it. So after begging and crying, and even some threatening, she agreed, and so here we are.

"Hey Mira, what's wrong with your t.v.? It's like, going all fuzzy."

I looked away from the pot of water that I was ordering to boil, and at the t.v. screen. A goldish light was coming out of it, and the characters were all blurry and the sound was off.

"I don't know. Hit it or something."

I looked outside and frowned. It was suppose to be sunny to day, but it was raining more gallons of water that Noah's flood. I turned back to Alice and shrugged my shoulders, then walked back to the pot. This pot of liquid was the bane of my very boring life.

"Come on pot, if you boil I'll make sure to clean you real good next time!" I spined in a circle hoping some voodoo god might pity me, but alas! It didn't work.

"Boil! Boil! Boil! BOIL YOU STUPID POT OF LIQUIDFIED LIFE!"

"Mira, you're talking to yourself again." I could hear Alice snickering from here. "You know, that's th-" I turn to look at my now arch enemy, and gasp. The whole room was spinning in a circle with Alice in the middle. I stepped into the room, prepared to drag her out of it, but a bright light shot out of the t.v. And swallowed us both.

"Mira take my hand!" I open my eyes to see us flying through a purple and gold vortex. I grab her hands, vaguely wondering how she was able to think of something so smart at a moment like this, and scream for all I'm worth. She flinches and glares at me.

"Did you really have to go and do that?"

"Well yah. I mean, really Alice. We're circling to our deaths., and the stupid pot wouldn't boil. This has got to be a nightmare, so...mine as well make this as whacky as possible..." I give her a evil grin. "you wanna try?" Alice smiles and shuts her eyes.

"On three"

"ONE!"

"TWO!"

"THREE! AAHHH-"

"What are you doing?" ***********************

Sorry if it's short! I'm new at this, and have no idea what to write.


	2. CHAPTER TWO: EXPLANATION

HI! I cant believe that I actually got a review! Who ever wrote that, thank you! Now for the next chapter!

CHAPTER TWO: Explanation

"What on earth are you doing?"

We stopped screaming and looked at the guy standing next to us. Alice jumped ten feet and did a little freaked dance on one foot.

"How did you get in our apartment?" I took a closer look at the guy. He didn't look like a burglar. He had orange hair that was spiky and slightly shaggy, thin glasses, multiple piercings in each ear, and was wearing a fancy suit and black sketchers. Over all he looked like Loki from Fairy Tail, with a mixture of my sister's boyfriend Dale. To tell the truth, he was pretty cute.

"You're not in your apartment anymore. Take a look."

Alice and I looked around. We where in a forest, in the snow, in the middle of summer. And we were both wearing our jammies. We looked at the cute guy then back at each other.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH! WE'RE IN THE SNOW! ACK MY HAIR!"

"Ladies, ladies. Calm down and let me explain. My name Sia Misokii. I work for Eve-Illusion, we take special people and send them into different stories to see how they would react. Now for the basic rules, ONE: You can't tell anyone who you are, as in no "I'm from a different dimension" got it? TWO: No dying! It makes a lot of paperwork that I don't want/have time for. No you don't really die, you just go to an in-between place, and hang there until we get all the papers signed. THREE: If there are any glitches report them. There might be some because this is our first anime. FOUR: If uh...when you go home, you can't tell anyone what happened. Got all that? Now any questions?"

I blinked a couple of times. This was insane.

"Ya I got a few. What anime are we in? How are we suppose to survive? Why are we even here? What if we re injured? What are we suppose to do here?" Alice placed her hands on her hips and gave the poor guy THE LOOK! (dum dum bumbum!) That's scarier than a ax murder/psycho tying you to a chair and offering to cut your hair with a butcher knife bigger than Alaska.

The guy Loki - er, Sia, gulped and backed up a couple of steps.

"Oh...well. I guess you can just, uh do what ever. If you get injured just bind it, all injuries disappear after 24 hours. Your in Inuyasha, but before Kagome by about 467 years."

I razed my fist into the air and did a victory dance. Wait a second. Before all the people I know and before any villages that might take us in. I retreated into my emo corner.

"We're genna die. We're genna die. Oh gosh golly gee we are so dead."

"Oh ya" Sia scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously. "Both of you have a particular skill set that will help you survive here, and uh..." Sia took a step away from us. "Your in Japan, and you only speak uh, English." With that Sia disappeared.

Alice face-palmed and groaned. "This is your fault! You and your stupid obsession with anime!" I looked away from her and pouted for about five seconds.

"Hey Alice, uh, theres a lizard-youkui walking towards us."

SECOND CAPTER DONE!

This one took me some tinkin. Hope you liked it!


	3. Chapter 3 dont judge me!

Hi! Whats up my peeps? This story was a bit longer but thats ok. Sorry if they aren't really long, but I cant come up with that much stuff at one time.

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OCS! WHICH SO FAR HAS BEEN EVERYONE!

"Like I said. We are so genna die!"

Alice let out an eep sound as the lizard disappeared and then re-appeared in front of her.

"Mira, whats your special skill that would helpp us out of this?"

"Uh, let me see, my freaky knack of being able to talking myself out of things? Other than that I got nothing." Alice glared at me.

"Now that's helpful! It cant even understand english, let alone words! ITS A FREAKING LIZARD!" I face-palmed and let out a sigh. This was crazy. It could have been awesome, but no. It had to be crazy. Besides I was freezing and hungry and in a place where english doesn't exist, and there are homicidal idiots running amuck!

Alice groaned into her hands. "OH why couldn't it be Tintin, or Thor? Why did it have to be a world were there are monsters and everyone has super speed?" The lizard waved its hand at Alice.

"Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah!"

I grinned at Alice. It sounded like the adults from the Peanuts.

" Come on, it's not genna kill us, so lets find a nice empty house with food and a fire. And then tomorrow we can look for a village." I gave my besty a thumbs up and started to walk away.

There was anther screech and then Alice shot past me like she was being chased by death in the form of a 6"2 lizard. Oh wait, she was. But then it decided that I would taste better so it changed its course and ran at me.

"Blah blah blah blah blah!"

"Sorry dude, me no speaka Japanese!" I ran the opposite direction of Alice and screamed. As luck would have it, I went face first into the snow and then proceeded to slid down the hill and across a frozen pond, and then into a large snow bank and get buried.

"BLAH BLAH?"

I took that for a 'hahaha' and clawed my way out of the fluffy-cold-white grave I had made myself. With a sneeze I made my way to the shore and mentally prayed that the lizard would fall through the ice.

"Blah!"

Oh that is ssooo annoying. I glanced over to the pond and saw the lizard sliding around. It was hilarious! It couldn't even sand up!

"Alice come here! This is totes awesome!" I looked up at the hill she was coming down. Oh dear, she slipped. I held back my laugh as she slammed right into lizard-dude, and started an intricate form of the Nutcracker.

After about ten minuets of me laughing my glutenous maximus off, and Alice pretending to be the swan princess, she managed to get over to me.

"How on earth did you get of the ice so fast?" I laughed some more.

"I don't know, I guess that iceskating is like rollerskating. Which I happen to be a master at."

"O.K. Then, lets go before it kills us." Alice glared at me before heading for the woods. I nodded and started to followed her, but a sad and rather miserable 'blah' called me back.

"Alice wait! Don't you think we should help the poor thing. I mean, it could of killed us instead of chasing us down, and it looks so cold and pitiful out there."

Alice looked at me in shock.

"But I thought you were certain it would try to eat our heads!"

"Well I only said we were dead." I laughed at Alice's face.

I started to walk to the lizard.

"Hey there, I know you don't understand me, but try to do what I do."

I motioned him (just random decision that, him being a guy. It looked like a guy.) to look at my feet.

"Slid forwards one foot, and then push it to the side." I did this on my way over to him, and helped the poor dear up. He was kinda cute actually. His hair was green, and so were his eyes. Which were slanted up, and the pupils were like a cats. He had black claws, and some scales here and there. He was also wearing a nice kimono.

"Forward, side, forward, side. See? There you go tit!" I clapped my hands as the cute lizard mimicked my movements.

When we go to the shore in all its frozen glory, Alice stood there with a stick. I frowned.

"Where did you get a stick?" She ignored me. Of course.

"A cave sounds nice, maybe some food."

And with that the cutey lead us off into the woods.

After about two millennium, six dead bodies, (all of which were mine) and one broken stick, Cutey lead us into a cave.

"See? I told you that he would be helpful!"

"No you didn't."

"Blah blah blah!" Cutey motioned to the back of the cave where a fire pit and blankets sat. I sat next to the lizard youkai and patted myself on the chest.

"Mira!" I slapped Alice on the back.

"Alice! Mira, Alice!" I pointed at the youkai. Thankfully he wasn't dumb.

"Radiku. Blah Mira, blah Alice. Blah blah blah Mira. Blah blah."

I clasped my hands together dramatically and gave him a cheer.

"I know he'd be a smart one. And so cute for a lizard youkai!" Radiku smiled shyly and scooted closer to me. I freaked and held up my hands.

"Wow wow, slow there. I'm so not that kind of girl." I guess he knew what I was talking about, cuz he rolled his eyes and lifted the blanket. I made an O face and nodded.

"Hey Alice! It's nice and toasty over here, wont you join us?" With great reluctance, (yah right) she made her way over to us and snuggled into my side. Soon after that both of my new bed partners were asleep, but I just couldn't. I had a bad feeling that something was genna happen. So it wasn't much of a surprise why I heard a 'blah blah blah blah' come from the cave entrance. Standing there was a look alike of Naruku, who isn't alive right now, and about five guards behind him. Oh geeze he was scary. He said a couple more blahs, and then drew his sword.

Oh buggar.

YAYYYY! THIS TOOK ME FOR EVER TO TYPE OUT!


	4. Chapter 4

I gulped. Can't I just have five hours without some on enew showing up an dwanting to kill us? Is that really two much to ask? Nah that can't happen.

"Blah blah." I glared at the could-be-ancestor of Naraku.

"Look dude, I'm not Japanese, I don't look Japanese, and I don't speak Japanese. So stop acting like I do!"

I shook my sleeping companians awake. Alice moaned and wiggled into my side, and Radiku lept up and took a defensive stance.

"Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah." Radiku motioned at me and a newly waked Alice. (Which is never a good thing.) Radiku then went back to arguing.

"Blah blah blah blah!"

"Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah baka" Oh I understood that!

"Blah blah blah blah Touga Inutaisho-Sama blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah"

"Blah blah blah hai".

Ok so we must be idiots. And we could be on Touga's land, (Touga is Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's father.) and either Radiku knows we're on Touga's land, or he knows we're idiots, which wouldn't be true. I'm a idiot, Alice, well not so much. I slapped Alice on the arm.

"Alice, I do believe that we're possibly trespassing on youkai land, and or we're idiots." Alice nodded and whispered back:

"Maybe if you throw the blanket into the fire, and then at them we could knock them out with the stick, and make a run for it." I rolled my eyes. She obviously didn't understand.

"Theres no point whispering Alice. They can't understand us, and we will never make it. These are most likely seasoned warriors, and are not humans. We won't even make it to the front of the cave." Alice glowered at me.

"Blah blah blah?"

"Blah blah Mira, blah Alice. Blah blah blah blah blah."

I looked at Radiku, who was looking deep in thought. Ok, so maybe youkai aren't so bad at this day and age. I hope.

"Blah blah blah blah." The Naraku-guy nodded at Radiku, who gulped and motioned for me and Alice to follow him. Alice inched forward. I grabbed two blankets from the floor and gave one to Alice.

"Oh gosh! My feet are killing me! They're ssoooo cold!" It felt like we had been walking forever and ahalf, but no. We humans sould have a better endurance to teh cold. I shivered and stuck my hands into my pockets.

"OMGIAFER! Alice! I have my I-touch! We can lisen to music!" I turned to look at her, but saw othing but empty space. Instead she was lying on the ground. Poor gal. Wasn't used to the cold like an up-state New Yorker like me. I grew up in the highest livable town in New York, and the winters there, well, lets just say that the snow-plows often got stuck. I was used to this tempeture, but Alice wasn't.

"Alice! Alice! Don't you go dead-ed on me! Radiku! Help her! Someone!" I looked up to see the group no whaere in sight. So I made a very large mistake and called out for people who in my world were nothing more than fiction. "SEBASTIAN! TOUGA, INUYASHA, SESSHOMARU, PLEASE HELP HER! SSSSSIIIIIIAAAAAAA!" I glanced my blue best friend. Literally, she was blue. And she was asleep. The symptoms for hypothermia was, well, I only knew that once they fell asleep, death was rigth around the corner. Damn!

"Help! Radiku! Where did you all go?" I looed back at Alice. They must have demeed us useless weight. I growled and slowly picked Alice up bridal style. She was heavy, but I think I could make it to a town. I started to walk.

"Damn baka youkais and they're stupid powers. Damn weather! Damn uh, DAMN EVERYTHING!" I stomped through the snow like a total boss. Yah, it's snowing, theres lik eone foot of it on the ground already, and I was wearing jammies with slippers. Yah I'm just that great.

After about a mile I was dead. I had screamed away my life, and my legs were numb, along wih everything else.

"Oh, Sia. Why oh why did it have to be winter?" I let out a scream. Then to my surprise, there was a glich. One second everything was normal, and the next second Prince Gumbal from Adventure Time gender swap was walking across my path singing: Put me in your mouth, mmmmmmm so good, AND KILL YOUR FAMILY!" I blinked and then he was gone.

"Mira? Where are you carring me?" I dropped Alice with a screech.

"Were you just playing me? I nearly lost my voice cuz of all the screeching I was doing for you!" Alice blinked at me, and shook her head.

"All I remember was feeling really tired. Then I woke up. Hey Mira, where did Radiku go?" I frowned.

"They deserted us." Alice glared up at me. I just shook my head. I was about to tell her that I had never seen an Inuyasha episode durning the winter, so she can't blame me, but I felt some on ewatching me.

"Hey Alice, do you feel that?" She shook her head. I looked around us. Trees, snow, more snow, a guy in white, more trees. Wait, a guy in white? I backed up my gaze. Yes a god in white.

"Alice, theres another youkai. But this one's wearing white. It could be Sesshomaru, hmm, if thats the case, say your farewells now." Alice rolled her eyes.

"Stay here, I'm genna try to talk to him." I slowly started to walk to the pretty man. He didn't move so I guess he was ok-ish with me stomping to him.

"Hey pretty dude, can you help us?" I stopped right infront of him, oh gosh it was Touga. Ans let me tell you, he was hotter that a summer day. I swear he was melting the snow around him.

"Hello human. Were you the one shouting my name?"

THANK YE PEEPS! JUST SO YOU KNOW IT WILL EXPLAIN EVERYTHING!


	5. Chapter 5

OK PEOPLE! I KNOW I HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO. I HAD THE RUFT-DRAFT READY, BUT THEN I GOT SIDE-TRACKED BY THE TITANIC, AND MY FINGERS WENT CRAZY. SHE WASN'T SUPPOSE TO START SPEAKING JAPANESE YET, BUT SAYING BLAH ALL THE TIME IS SO ANNOYING. I WONT BE UPDATING FOR A FEW DAYS SO PLEASE BEAR WITH ME. SPOCIBO!


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you the humans calling me?" I blinked. Did he just speak english? Or did he speak in Japanese and I just understood him? Or I just image it. Touga coughed.

"Are you the humans calling me?"

"Did you speak english?" I looked over at Alice, who was looking slightly shocked.

"Did he just speak english? Is that even possible?" I looked back at a slightly annoyed inuyoukai. Let me just say that his hotness and his other hotness, (like he looked so warm he was melting snow.) was affecting my brain and I fangirled.

"OMG! Your real! Like totes giggidy man tis like, super epic! OMG your sssoooo hot! Alice, Alice, Alice! He's real!" I grabbed my best friend and pointed to a smirking/smexy god in white in front of me.

"Of course I'm real. Now explain yourselves." He was looking kinda frustrated so I decided to leave fangirl-dom and return to my not-so-mature-19-year-old-self.

"Oh, uh, explain what?" Alice smacked her face and then my head.

"Get your mind outta the gutter crapist." (Crapist means creeper - rapist.) Touga looked us over like he was deciding how to kill us, (more likely me) without getting the snow bloody.

"Explain why you were calling my name, how you are speaking a langauge from such a far away land, and what you are wearing." I took great offence to the last part. I was wearing Grell covered jammie pants, a extra large starwars t-shirt, and purple unicorn slippers. Hey don't judge. Those things are vintage. I can understand his thoughts on Alice though. Her pale yellow nightgown and sweat-pants totes clash with her waist long golden hair and her greyish-green eyes.

"Oh, uh. Well we're from uh, Europe and got kidnapped and brought here. And in London where we're from (that part is mostly true. Alice and I are going to collage there.) we heard of a powerful lord named Touga Inutaisho or something. Oh and in our uh, town this is normal garb. " I smiled my best at him. In all the stories I've read of inuyoukai, they could smell if your lying, so I toold him a bunch of half-truths.

Touga razed an eyebrow and stepped in front of me with a strange expression on his face. He then did something I, even in my wildest dreams (well maybe in my normal dreams, but who hasn't? Who hasn't?) would never think he would do. He licked my cheek.

"Come. You will be staying with me until you can return to your own country." Wow, great way to make me feel welcome. Haha, more like burden.


	7. Chapter 7

OK so a little insight thing here. One of my friends asked me if I was going to do any of the typical stuff. No, Mira isn't going to turn into a youkai, no she isn't going to be powerful. Mira is just a normal human, with a strange resistance to pain and a talented lier. Yes Mira and Touga will get together, or something like that, but, of course, she leaves. Touga will marry Sesshomaru's mother, and then Inuyasha's mother. Yes he will die. I'm thinking of some more time travel as a glitch, so Mira and Alice are there durning Kagome's time. If you guys could give me some ideas that would be superb. My posting has also been reduced to about one a week, maybe less. Although that means you have to wait days on end, it also means that the chapters will a lot longer. I hope. I'm sorry if this story is rather everywhere, but I lose my self in the story and it goes whacko. I hope that I will be able to keep it all scientific. Like, no one can speak English, and they don't magically gain powers. Mira, if you haven't guessed, is based off of me. We look alike, and so on, Alice is based of off my best friend Alice, so I won't be changing the the personalities of them. I will try not to change any of the real characters personalities, because I hate it when other do that. If some one is getting to squishy or something please let me know. I like realistic things, so this story won't end the way you all think it will, so be prepared for disappointment. Maybe.

OK! I'm genna start doing this proper like.

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but my OCs! All credit for this story goes to the little man the scientists put in my brain. His name is Karl. ENJOY I SAY!**

It must be a male inuyoukai thing. The whole "you are a burden and I'm sick of protecting you." But being such a short attention-spanned person, I soon forgot about that and went to pestering.

"So are we on your lands? How far away were you when you heard me? Hey! Why didn't you get there when I first called? So do you know a lizard-youkai that's named Radiku? Ya know, he was kinda cute." Touga twitched. YES! If I kept this up he should brake soon. HEHEHE! "Do you live in a palace? Oh wait, you speak english. Does that mean you've been to Europe? If you haven't then where did you learn it?" I glared at him. I got one little movement. Thats it. One twitch then back to stoic. It was almost like he was used to my insistent chatter like Alice.

"You know you kinda look like a girl. With your hair so long, and all that make up on your face. Your clothes are girly too." I looked at his face. HE WAS SMILING!

"Are you smiling? Alice, he's smiling! I insulted him and he's smiling like I crowned him king of the universe!" I glared at his smexy face.

"Probley cuz he's thinking of all the fun ways to kill you." I turned my glare on to Alice, and stuck out my tongue. I glanced back at Touga to see him staring at me with an odd expression. I growled and stuck my hands into my pockets and rediscovered my I-touch.

"Hey Alice! I have my I-touch! And the first song up is Tic Toc parody Kuroshitsuji style." Alice groaned.

"Please not that one!"

"Thats what you get for being a traitor." I took a deep breath and started to sing my favorite parody of all time.

Wake up in the morning to the words young master,

It's Sebastian right out the door he says things are a disaster,

Mayrin is breaking all the dishes, Finnys burning the trees,

And my chief Bradroy and Tanaka are already on their knees,

But mercy,

Shinigomi on my back back,

Butler wearing black black,

Some Italian guy stealing my crack crack,

But now I'm going back into town,

Because of Finnian the clown,

he broke my walking stick for the third time this week I mean honestly!

Ciel Phantomhive, pentacle on my eye

Thats right I'm not nice but you can kiss my beatin pride

I'm rich not a prick so don't make me through a fit

Or I will kill you, I will kill you.

Ciel Phantomhive, pentacle on my eye

Thats right I'm not nice but you can kiss my beatin pride

I'm rich not a prick so don't make me through a fit

Or I will kill you, I will kill you.

Now lets talk about season two and the boy's name who is Trancy

I mean seriously do the think I wouldn't happen to get angry,

I mean the boy is a cheaper, blonder, Mary-sue of me,

And his butler can't even compare to my Sebby,

I've still got a Shinigomi on my back

Butler still in black,

And the Italian guy that stole my crack, oh well he's dead now haha

Know that my aunt Red, it appears she's also dead,

Oh God my life just keeps getting suckier and suckier doesn't it?

Kuroshitsuji is a show about me,

And my sucky life and all the people who have died,

So sad and scarwy, but I like to believe,

that I'm a straight boy, I'm a straight boy!

Kuroshitsuji is a show about me,

And my sucky life and all the people who have died,

So sad and scarwy, but I like to believe,

that I'm a straight boy, I'm a straight boy!

I can't believe theres all f these scarwy fan girls

Peg my with Sebby,

Oh wait did I call my butler

The name that gay shigini does,

This song is lame,

I want some cake, when will this damn thing be over with,

You say it's soon, but the climax is coming,

Oh wait this here is the climax,

Oh you have got to be kidding me,

You saying I have to sing the whole chorus over twice?

Oh well I guess i have nothing to complain about.

Ciel Phantomhive, pentacle on my eye

Thats right I'm not nice but you can kiss my beatin pride

I'm rich not a prick so don't make me through a fit

Or I will kill you, I will kill you.

Kuroshitsuji is a show about me,

And my sucky life and all the people who have died,

So sad and scarwy, but I like to believe,

that I'm a straight boy, I'm a straight boy!

Thank God it's done!

Touga sighed. Yes, finally some more noise besides my self. He looked at me with an annoyed expression, then whistled. In the blink of an eye, literally, a soldier was standing in front of us.

"Blah blah blah blah blah, blah blah blah?" Touga wrapped his arm around my waist and hoisted me over his shoulder. Alice was scooped up by the guard dude (lets name him Larry.) and they ran off into the distance. Touga formed his miasma cloud and then we were flying through the air like total badasses. I quickly got over being tossed over the shoulder like a sack, and started paying attention to the hand on my thighs.

"Uh, you hands a little high don't ya think?" I felt a blush work its way up my face as his other hand was place on my butt.

"WOW WOW WOW! Way too close for comfort dude. Remove thy hands before I discombobulate your manhood!" He let go, and I went shooting through his purple cloud. I considered screaming bloody murder, but decide to enjoy the free falling thing I was doing. (Which ment grinning like an idiot, and yelling:

"THIS IS SO FREAKING AWESOME!" I slowly moved my hands in front of my face and peaked through my fingers to see the ground getting a wee bit close.

"If I die, make sure to get a really powerful miko, or priest. Cuz i will haunt yur ass till death and beyond." Nothing grabbed me so I resigned myself to my fate. Oh well, at least I come back to life. I just hope I don't look like a splattered fly when they put my in my coffin.

After about ten seconds of nothing I opened my eyes. The ground was just four feet beneath me, and it wasn't getting any closer.

Hi! Hope you liked it! Hehehehehehe. The plot shall remain shroud in mystery until the very end. Hehehehehe. Until next time!


	8. Chapter 8

Mira: YO! Watsup?

Alice: Stop being in-mature Mira.

Mira: But I that's what I am! *sniff* Besides you love me.

Alice: Yes I do. Your my besty, although I'll never really understand why...

Touga: Stop braiding my hair Mira. It is unbelievably annoying.

Me: Hey guys! Can we please start with the story? I mean, nobody wants to listen to you idiots. Sesshy! You do the disclaimer!

Sesshomaru: Why should I obey you?

Me: because If you don't, I'll make you lick the floor Mira walks on for a whole week.

Sesshomaru: Fine. **THAT HUMAN WENCH DOES NOT OWN INUYASHA, OR ANY OF THE REAL CHARACTERS. ONLY HER OCS, WHICH IS BASICLY EVERYONE.**

"Your legs are so numb, that you can't even feel anymore." I tryed to look at him, but failed miserably.

"Did you save me cuz your noble, or cuz your scared that I will haunt you?" He said nothing, but I did get a small glance at his face. Which strangly enough, looked upset. Maybe he didn't like being threatened about ghosts. He tossed me up in the air, and caught me bridal style, then humpfted,and held me a bit closer.

"How utterly ironic. Now Mira," I startled, how did he know my name? "Please behave yourself until we reach teh palace." I consented, and was soon fast asleep in his not-so-comfy-armored-arms.

I yawned and gave a cat-like stretch before opening my eyes. I was in a nicely furnished room, that smelled of something spicy. I made my way to teh floor langth mirror on the wall and sighed. My hair was defenitly the best thing about me. It was carmally-brown, with brick red and gold highlights. It was slightly curly, and always looked wind-blown. Which wasn't bad. It fell down about three inches past my shoulders. My eye lashes were short, but dark brown, and spiky, and framed my purplish-brown almond shaped eyes nicely. I have no eyebrows (because of a genetic condition called epademal hydradisplashia.) which make my face look younger. I grinned at my reflection, and skipped to the door. I was really looking forward to all the Japanese architecture. I looked both ways and decided it was safe. I shook away my fear and trotted down the hall.

About ten minuets later I was sucsessfully lost. And hungry, and the worst part wqas that I could smell food. I poked my head into a nearby room and was met with a pair of cold golden eyes.

"What are you doing human?" Wow, Sesshy's voice was kinda high. He must be under the age of like, twelve.

"Oh you're soo cute! Hey do you know where the kitchen is? I was planning on raiding it, but I can't seem to find it. Wait you speak english too?" Sesshomaru wrinkled his handsome nose and turned away from me.

"Mother, Father's little human pet is insulting!" I followed his golden gaze to a woman sitting on a fainting couch, who glared back at me with venum.

"Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah."

"Hai blah blah." Sesshomaru glanced back at me and then slammmed the door in my face.

"Well excuse me! No wonder you're so girlly, totes mama's boy." I snikered and went back to following my nose.

Three doors (with close to the same result,) and two hallways were walked down before I finally found it. I walked in and gave the cook my best doggy-beg look. (hehehehe, oh the irony) He glared at me and waved his spoon torwards the door. I fell to the ground and dramaticly crawled back to said door. But I never made it. A pair of leather boots appeared in front of my anime teared face and a hand grabbed a fist full of my hair. Oh! It was the Naraku-guy.

"Blah blah blah blah?" I heard the cook say something, and managed to glance over at him. All teh servants were hiding behind him, and looked possitivly terrified.

That's all for now! Till next millennium!


	9. Chapter 9

**MIRA: Hi! Been awhile Cold.**

**ME: Not really Mira. A month is awhile. Now do the disclaimer.**

**MIRA: Cold hearted killer doesn't own Inuyasha. Only her OCs. Your so mean! I want romance! **

**ME: Patience Mira. All in good time.**

The evil dude yanked my face back to his.

"Blah blah blah blah, blah blah blah blah." OI gulped and tried not to cry. Hey! The guy was a demon, and he was jerking on my precious hair, it hurts people!

"Blah blah." The Naraku-guy tossed me out into the hall, and kicked my stomach. I couldn't stop the tears that fell, and that made me feel pathetic. I hate feeling pathetic.

I struggled to my hands and knees, then spat some blood on the Naraku-guy.

"Yur nuttin' but a freakin' strawberry poptart. I eat those, for breakfast. **WITH** bacon."

I got to my feet and grinned at him. He just back-handed me and punched me through the wall, which thankfully was paper.

"Blah blah." He picked me up, and shoved me through the door and into the courtyard. I groaned. I probley had some broken bones, and my cheek was genna be swollen. I stood back up and spat out more blood. Ooh it landed on his pretty dress.

"I didn't know that men wore such flowery dresses." I saw Alice standing next to Sesshomaru and his mom.

"Mira! What are you doing?" Well she looked panicked. Oh Alice, you my lovely mummy. The Naraku-guy wacked me in the ribs with his hand, and then kicked me in the chest. I flew into a puddle of mud and tried to breath.

"Blah blah blah." Some snow landed pm my face, and gave me an idea. I rolled to my knees and glanced at his retreating back. The dick brain was walking way from me!

I packed some rocks into a snow ball, and through it at him. On a normal day, it would of missed by a mile. But as luck would have it, it hit his head, and then proceeded to slid down his shirt. Next thing I knew, I was on my back staring at evil marshmallows carrying pitch forks. Sesshomaru said some blahs, and then there was a rather angry god in white shouting.

"BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH?"

"That guy was beating my friend up!" I rolled my head to look at Alice. Touga was standing next to her and looked super pissed. Probley cuz I totes whooped the Naraku-guy's behind. So imagine my surprise when he picked me up like I was a china doll, and started quietly yelling at the Naraku-dude.

"Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah. Blah blah blah blah blah, blah blah blah blah blah. Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah!" I gave the evil guy a bloody grin and let my head fall on his shoulder.

After a few awkward moments, we were in my room, and Touga was placing me on my bed. (Which was fluffy and super soft!)

"What did you do to make my son's teacher hate you so?" I blinked. That guy was Sesshy's teacher? No wonder he becomes such a stick in the mud.

"Well I woke up hungry. So like any smart person, I went hunting for food. I actually found the kitchen, but that strawberry-poptart decided that, well I don't know! Somtin. And then he started hitting me! Talk about abuse! I might have hit him with a snow ball, and spat some blood on him, but really! I didn't do anything! Well maybe some puppy eyes at the cook, but other than that I'm innocent!" Touga razed an eyebrow.

"Poptart?"

"A snack we American's call close to godliness. Along with marshmallows. Ahh, what I wouldn't do for a marshmallow." Touga took a cloth and started cleaning my face.

"I will have some food brought. For now just sleep." I immediately started getting sleepy. Baka! He's hypnotizing me! That rascal.

"Hey Tougy, I never told you my name..."

Last thing I remember was Touga smiling and then kissing my forehead.

"Yes you did. My sweet dear Mira."

Ohhh! Plot twist! How'd he know her name? Why did Sesshy save her from his teacher? Wahahahahahahahahaha.


	10. Chapter 10

**MIRA: Hey! It's been like forever!**

**ME: Two weeks is not forever.**

**MIRA: It is with you. Now disclaimer: It owns nothing mut the OCs.**

**ME: It? (Evil chuckle.)**

**MIRA: Well, he he. You're so, you know, you demand a lot of respect, and your like, uh. Well your name coldsucidalkiller is perfect for you. Don't kill me!**

7 months later.

"Alice? Awice! Where art thou?" I turned a corner quickly, and ran into Sesshomaru.

"Mira! Control your self!" I rolled my eyes.

"Hey Sesshy-sama, have you seen Alice-Awice?" I batted my eye lashes at him.

"No, well yes, but I'm not telling you." I sighed. This guy here, more annoying that my little brothers. I threw my arms around his shoulders and nuzzled my head into his neck. Damn dude was like four inches taller than me! And he's only 15! I just turned 20, stupid shortness.

"Pwease, pwease, pwease? With yummy stuff on top, and a fancy dress underneath?" I pulled away so I could see his eyes, and pouted.

"I'll lick you if you don't." His eyes narrowed. I sighed again, and licked his cheek.

"Fine! Just get alway from me! She's in the garden enjoying peace from you." I removed myself from him, and skipped off to find my new toy.

We had been here for 7 months now. Sesshy's teacher was fired and kicked out. Most of the servants seem to have gotten used to my insanity, which is sad, and Touga had forbid me from leaving the castle with out Sesshomaru.

I peeked out the door, and into the garden. There she is! Oh, wait. She's with some one. Is that a guy? IT IS! HOW DARE HE TOUCH MY DAUGHTER! I charged into the garden with a battle cry.

"Mira?" I slipped on the wet grass and fell into the koi pond. I sat up sputtering, and wet. I hate being wet, unless I was swimming. I took a closer look at the guy. Huh! Sia!

"You!" I scambled out of the pond and forced him to the ground.

"Questions! You orange haired freak must answer my questions! We have been here 7 months. If I get kicked out of college, or fired I will kill you. There have also been some glitches, and I want to go home!" I grabbed his neck and started strangling him. (Strangle not throttle. Strangle has a murderous intent.)

"OK, just let me go first- Gah!" I loosened my hold on his neck.

"One minuet in our world is one year here. You also won't age so don't worry." He then smiled at Alice and disappeared. I blinked and patted the ground as if he had turned invisible.

"Mira, you know only we can see him right?" I grinned sheepishly.

"I knew that." I stood up and walked back to the pond, only to slip and hit my head on a rock. I then saw Happys from Fairy Tail flying around me.

"Are you OK? That sounded kind of bad." I yawned and rubbed the back of my head, which was wet. And red! I heard a annoyed sigh.

"I could smell your blood from across the wing. What did you do?" I looked up at something white.

"Oh your so fluffy! I wanna pet you." The white fluff picked me up. I slapped it and screamed:

"Die marshmallow! Yousa very naughty, your such a scoundrel!" I giggled.

"It seems as though you hit your head really bad. Sesshomaru, take her to her room. I'm going to send up a healer, and then I'm off to the north." I wiggled out of the marshmallow's arms and tackled Sesshy.

"Sesshy-sama! Hows you doing? I haven't seen you furevah, hey Sesshy, will you take me on your purple cloud? I like purple." I giggle into his shoulder, then rubbed my cheek against his.

"You cute little boy you!" Touga picked me up

"Refrain from that please." He then and dragged me off to my room, kicking and screaming.

"You know Touga, your remind me of my dad. Ooh I know! You the dad, Alice is the serious mom, and Sesshomaru and I are twins. I'm the older one of course, but am more wild, while he's more spoiled!" Touga just smiled fatherly at me, and shook his head at my stupidity.

"You are the oddest human ever." I grinned.

"I know pops."

TIME SKIP! YAY!

I stared at the wall as the healer bandaged my head. I knew it was completely pointless, but it's not like I could tell them. After Touga had gotten the healer, he had told me me hat he had to do business in the north, and left with Sesshomaru in charge. Yeah that's right the child gets to be in charge. Hey don't frown at my jealous, I' just turned 20, and I'm getting baby-sitted by a little boy. And so out of annoyance I'm genna behave like an angle until Touga daddy comes back.

"Mira? The healer is done." I opened my eyes.

"Thank you for you help." I bowed to the poor man, and then smiled sweetly at my surprised buddies. Alice pulled Sesshomaru over to the corner and started whispering like she was under the impression that I couldn't hear them.

"Do you think she hit her head harder than we thought?"

"I don't know, but we shouldn't trust her." Gosh! I thank a guy for helping me and then world ends. Lovely. I walked to the window and leaned out.

" It is a beautiful evening, don't you think Sesshomaru-sama?" I looked over my shoulder at a very worried face boy.

"I think I shall go to the garden until supper is ready. Would either of you like to join me?"

"Uhh, Sesshomaru, you go. I have someone I need to talk to." I refrained from frowning. So she thought she could meet that guy in secret huh? Not on my-, dang. I have to behave. I simply smiled and acted like I had no idea what she was talking about.

TIME SKIP: To the Garden!

I have been behaving for the past two hours, and it's actually a lot harder than I thought. Well aside from that, Sesshomaru has been excellent company.

"Oh look at this beauty!" I picked a water lily out of the pond and held it up for Sesshomaru to see. He was sitting under a large elm tree like a total boss.

"Sesshomaru-sama, may I play with your hair?" I gave him a winning smile, and waited for him to crack. He always does.

"I guess." I nodded my head and slowly started braiding my flowers in to it. Gah! It was so soft! Like a baby's skin!

After about ten minuets, I noticed that he was purring softly. This was epic. I made the manliest man purr in pleasure. He he he he, I am AWESOME!

Sesshomaru was saved from the number one humiliation by Alice announcing dinner. Darn it all. But don't worry, I will torture him for it later.

Dinner than night was quite and uneventful, and after it was over my two companions left me by myself so they could talk about my lack of personality.

I shook my head an went to my room to gather things so I could go swimming in the lake. Lets see, I had my custom made tank top and booty shorts, and my towel. I frowned at my reflection.

"You dear sir, are going to have to suffer while I go swimming." I grinned at my self.

I trotted out of the palace and towards the lake. It was rather warm out, which suited me perfectly.

"Mira! What are you doing?" I jumped, when did Sesshomaru get here? I looked at his face, which was about two inches above mine. Stupid shortness.

"Oh Sesshomaru-sama. I wanted to sit by the shore and watch the sunset. Why?" I know lying is wrong, but I can't tell him that I plan on swimming. People don't swim, and I just don't feel good about swimming with Touga around.(Besides if he knew that I was swimming, he'd come back and tie me to my bed. Some things were just not done in this time.)

"Well it isn't safe. I want you to come back to the palace with me." I tried to refrain from glaring at him, but failed miserably. Behave, don't behave, behave, don't behave. I don't know. Even without the prospect of swimming, don't behave sounded better.

"Sessssshhhhyyyyy! I want to go swimming! Come one! Touga's genna come back in two days, and then I wont be able to go!" I gave him my most pouty look and made my eyes large. He twitched a couple of times, but said nothing. So I walked around him and called over my shoulder:

"Yo! You can join me if ya want." I pulled my kimono off and dipped my toe in the water, just right. I threw my hands in the air and screeched for all I was worth, then jumped into the water.

"Mermaid dive!" I dived into the water like the pro I am. Hey, I'm not even lying. I am a pro swimmer. Had to be. I was a Sea Scout after all, which meant that I had to pass the BSA swim test. (Boy Scout of America. Sea Scouts are a branch of Boy Scouts, like Varsity Scouts, or Venture Scouts. Oh and just because Sea Scouts and Venture Scouts have girls, does not mean that they are in any way related to Girl Scouts. Which is a very different organization thank ye very much!) The BSA swim test is being able to tread water for 15 minuets, swim 75 yards free style, and 25 either breast stroke, or back stroke. It also consists of basic life guard stuff, like how to save people from drowning.

I surfaced and grinned when I saw Sesshomaru on the beach looking panicked.

"Mira, what are you doing?!" I waved him off an swam farther out.

"Don't go farther out! Come back here, something bad might happen, and I won't be able to save you!" I ignored the poor dear, and started swimming laps.

It was on my third lap across the little inlet when a youkai showed up in all his tentacle glory.

"What do we have here?" (Just in case your wondering, Alice and I can speak Japanese. 7 months here will do that to ya.) I frowned. I will never be allowed to swim again, thanks a lot. I swam as fast as possible to the shore, but I didn't make it.

"Oh no human wench. You aren't going anywhere." I let out a small scream as a tentacle rapped around my waist. After closer inspection I realized that it was the Naraku-guy. Shiznik.

"SESSHOMARU! ITS YOUR OLD TUTOR!" I screamed it in english so just Sesshomaru understood me. I tried to get a look at him, but it was pointless. I could barely move. The Naraku-guy hit me in the head and then everything went black.

TIME SKIP! SOMEWHERE OTHER THAN THERE!

I cracked my eyes open, only to be welcomed by a stone ceiling. Ooh! I'm in a cell! A stone one to be exact, (yippy dee dah day) and to my extreme annoyance, I wasn't alone.

"Do you have any idea what you did to me? How much you disgraced me? You shall feel my vengeance wench, and no one is going to save you!" And with that he walked out the door. I blinked, wow that was fast. Maybe the dude had better things to do, like I don't know, prepare for two very annoyed large white doggys? But geezum crows that guy sure can hold a grudge. I looked about my new home with obvious distaste. Oh looky here, bars, stone, coldness, hay, and a cracked mirror. Don't ask about the mirror, I have no idea.

I walked to the barred window and stuck my head out. I kinda feel like Repunzle.

"Repunzle, Repunzle let down you long hair." I chuckled at my smartness and tried to pull my head out. I guess its a good thing I said tried. Yah that's right. My head got stuck by my large genius and my ego.

"Bulshivek! Your kidding me!" I braced my feet against the wall and pushed with all my little might. Sadly the wall thought I should rename myself Art, and kept me there. To block the room from light with my awesomeness. Well this is totes epic.

After about three hours I lost all feeling in my feet, and my neck hurt. I gave one last push and magically I went flying out with my head highting the floor. And of course, because nothing else would do, blacked out again.

I opened my eyes to a purple-ish gold vortex that looked a lot like the portal that brought Alice and I into Inuyasha.

"Is any one there? If your genna kill me, make it quick! I got places I wanna be." To my utter amazement, Sia appeared.

"A simple hello would have done fine Mira."

"Wow! What are you doing here?"

"Um mm." Sia gave me a weird look.

"You know your dead right? Well as dead as you can get any way." I looked at the sparkles around his head. The crapish dude was sparkling as he announced my death to me.

"How did I die?"

"Well, when you got out of the window, your head hit the stone floor." Sia chuckled. I threw imaginary rocks at him.

"Out of all the deaths you could of had there, you died by your own hands, by hitting you head against the ground." H passed me the clipboard he was carrying with a grin.

"I really don't see how that's funny. So anyway, what's going on with you and Alice?" I smiled evilly at his blush.

"Uh, we're just friends, I guess. Uh well you see, we're work partners in a way... And uh we have to get to know each other better for the experiment." I rolled my eyes. What a pathetic denial!

"Sia, it's OK if you like her. I'm pretty sure that you have an over 60% chance of her liking you back." Sia looked at his sneaker and nodded his head. I signed the paper and handed it back to him.

"Do you really think so?" I laughed at him.

"Yes. Bring her wild flowers" I saluted him before the world went black again.

I opened my eyes for a third time. But instead of stone ceiling I saw stars. The real kind, not the fake around the head kind. I sat up and looked around. Seems like some on found me when I was dead, and tossed my corpse out with the trash, which is fine. I wonder how long I was gone. Let's see. I went swimming at about 7:00 pm, and woke up at around noon. And the sun is starting to come up, so about a day and a half. I grinned at their stupidity. This was greatness in the making. I stood up and headed west. I can't wait to show up and flaunt my lack of deadness at everyone, especially the Naraku-guy. Well, maybe him. I'm not sure. I cackled evilly and picked up a stick on the side of a tree.

"I shall now travel around Japan like a totes boss, and after they have given up hope of finding me, I shall wow them with appearing in my room safe and sound." He he he he. It's probley a really bad idea, but you know. I wouldn't be acting like Rhino from Bolt when he got out of his ball, if it wasn't for Touga's extreme protectiveness.

I walked along a little river for a bit, before I came across a cliff with smoke rising along the side. I peeked over the edge and let out a small cry. I'm at the Slayer's Village. Lets see: Kagome is in ike 450 years. Inuyasha was sealed to the tree for 50 years before that, and Kikyo had the jewel for about 2-3 years before that. Tha lowers it down to 397 years give or take a few. If I remember correctly, the maker of the jewel what's-her-face, should be alive and living in this village. I think.

The End.

Just kidding. Well for this chapter anyway. As the great and powerful me once said: TOOTLES!


End file.
